


Of Cats And Dogs

by Axelex12



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Animagus Bestiality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Druid cat form, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Literal Sleeping Together, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nicknames, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Bag Sex, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen and night elf spend the night in the tent, during rain.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 16





	Of Cats And Dogs

Jorhus yawned, stretching out as he moved over to his tent. He had been sent back to Gilneas as a guide for Tella, a young elven druid. Their mission was to start putting things back into order and begin purging the plague from the land. He sighed softly, wishing he could do more to help his  
homeland besides guide and protect those with real magic. Glancing up a nearby tree, he saw Tella relaxing in her customary way. She had assumed the form of a pure white nightsaber and was sprawled out lazily over a  
sturdy branch. Her legs dangled softly on either side of the branch and her tail snaked out sinuously on the branch behind her. He smiled at the sight, he had learned quickly that she preferred to spend her time in her feline form when not busy, " _More relaxing to rest as a lazy cat then a lazy elf_ " as  
she put it.  
Satisfied that everything was safe, he crawled into his tent and began the  
task of preparing himself for sleep. Unlike other Gilneans, he fully embraced his worgen ' _curse_ ' enjoying the new found speed and strength it provided him. He set his sword and shield aside, he then removed his shoulder plates followed by his breastplate and lastly his shirt. He was proud of his fur, and while to others he didn't seem like anything special, he was much  
more than just a flat gray worgen. Underneath his armor his chest and  
stomach were covered in a soft white fur, which also crept just a bit down  
the front of his forearms and the insides of his thighs. Few ever got to see  
that part of him however. He undid the fasteners on his leg plates and placed them in neatly in the pile with his other gear. Sliding himself free of his pants he let out a relieved sigh and tossed them aside. He always  
enjoyed being able to get out of all his gear at the end of the day, especially after wearing it for hours straight. He flopped over lazily on his sleeping pad content with the fact that no one was around to see him lounging in the nude, save Tella. But she had seen it all before anyway. Even if someone  
else was around, most knew better then to stick their head into a tent uninvited.  
He idly ran his hand down his chest and stomach sliding his fingertips threw his soft fur, loosening up a few matted areas from his armor. Thinking about the sleeping Tella outside, he couldnt help but smile. She was a woman of few words even when she chose to be an elf, preferring to communicate through her body language and actions rather than verbally. It was a habit for her more than anything else, she spent so much of her free time as various animals that she became accustomed to communicating wordlessly. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, letting his hand lazily slide down to his furred sheath. He idly moved his fingertips along his  
sheath as he thought about her. They had become close during their time in Gilneas, much closer than either of them would admit to anyone besides each other.  
She was stunningly beautiful regardless of the form she took, her rarely seen elven form was tall and in rather good shape. Having an athletic build, she was rather far from the skin and bones look many of the other elves  
seemed to have. Her elven form had plenty of healthy curves yet she was anything but fat. She was just how he liked his women, perfect. Even her nightsaber form had magnificent fur that would make anyone jealous; pure white, silkily soft, and a sheen like the morning sun on a still lake. She was  
simply breath taking to view. Most nights Tella preferred to sleep under the  
stars rather than in the tent with him but she would always sneak into his tent if the weather was bad.  
He shivered lightly, partially at his own thoughts and partially at the sound  
of rustling cloth as the wind picked up outside his tent. He frowned apprehensively, knowing full well that a storm must be brewing outside. No sooner had he thought it when he heard another rustle as the flap of his tent moved causing him to lift his head and look toward it. He blinked a bit then  
looked down toward his feet noticing a bit of his pink member extending out of his sheath. Apparently while he was daydreaming his teasing hand had begun to get him a bit more aroused than he intended. As he looked past  
himself toward the door his gaze was met by two sky blue feline eyes he knew belonged to Tella.  
"Err... Storm brewing huh?" he offered her an innocent smile foolishly hoping she hadn't noticed his condition. Tella blinked and nodded at him almost having to tear her gaze away from his groin to look up at him.  
Though luckily for her Jorhus had one of his moments of ignorance and hadn't noticed where her gaze had landed at first. He motioned to her to come inside and scooted over patting the sleeping pad next to him.  
"Well come in, can't have you catching a cold out there." he chuckled softly as she nodded. She padded over almost silently and settled down next to him, shuffling a bit while getting comfortable laying on her side. Her back  
was to him, so he rolled onto his side and warped an arm around her, then slid his arm up through the fur on her belly ending up with his hands between her forelegs. As he got comfortable himself, he gently pulled her shoulders into his chest. He grinned whimsically, deciding to make the best of things and enjoy the warmth of her soft white fur against his own. She closed her eyes and purred ever so softly in his embrace melting into him. He sighed quietly content to fall asleep with her in his arms.  
She had other plans, he felt her wiggle against him her hips shifting against his sheath and arousing him further, her tail flicking deliberately in a very feline manner between his legs and against his furred balls and thighs. She tilted her head up seductively and gave his chin a gentle lick as she rested  
a paw against the back of his hand and guided it back down her chest. She continued moving his hand along the impossibly soft fur of her belly all the way until it slipped between her hind legs. He couldn't help but let a grin slowly spread across his muzzle as he realized what she wanted.  
"Alright _Kitten_." he gave her a lick across her whiskers as she shuddered at the nickname, it was one he had given her the first night they spent together and one he only used when making love to her. She purred a bit louder, she loved the nickname even more because he would only use it during their  
most private of times together. He slid his hand down further grinning as his fingertips came in contact with warm, moist fur. Sliding his other arm under her head he moved it down along her chest and between her front legs to hold her against him. Trembling against him in anticipation, she reflexively  
spread her hind legs and arched her back slightly, giving him better access to her.  
He slid his fingertips along the lips of her pussy, savoring the way she trembled at his touch, then began slowly pressing one finger into her. Her muzzle parted, emitting a soft mewing noise and she shuddered at the  
sensation. He shivered himself as he felt her wiggle in his arms against him.  
Her movements and noises excited him more as he felt her hips shift against his sheath. He nibbled gently on one of her ears while he explored her wet folds with his finger. It wasnt much longer before he couldnt wait  
any more. As he pulled his finger free of her gently, he gave her ear one last nibble.  
With a bated breath, he shifted his grip on her and guided the tip of his pink member to the damp folds of her pussy. Both of them shuddered in unison when he came in contact with her. Moving his hand up to gently stroke her belly, he began slowly rocking his hips and thrusting into her. Rhythmically, he buried his worgen cock deeper and deeper into her tight feline pussy.  
Each thrust exposing more and more of his member as her tight lips push his sheath further back. Both of them shudder pleasurably with each slow, deliberate thrust. Pausing briefly as he feels himself buried deeply yet just short of his knot, he begins to slowly rub her belly, savoring the moment.  
Feeling her warm depths clamping down on him, he starts thrusting once again, letting out a soft, pleasured growl.  
With each thrust she trembled and mewed, loving the way it felt to have him inside her. With each thrust he panted softly in her ear. Another thrust, another shudder. Ready for more, she tilted her head up and licked under his chin. Their eyes met briefly and the look said everything, he began picking up the pace and his thrusts became more forceful. She let out lusty mewls, unable to be quiet anymore. The sensations she was feeling sent her into full body spasms. She couldnt help but squirm under the intense pleasure of being filled so completely by the worgen cock. Her body trembling harder as she remembered how much fuller she was going to become before he was finished with her. He heard her mewls of pleasure, and felt her entire body convulsing. The spasms against his cock only excited him further. With a determined grunt, he rolled his head back and let himself go, pounding her harder and faster as he approached his climax. Eyes closed tightly, he thrust one final time burying his knot, with a soft slurp of a sound, deeply inside her tight pussy.  
Buried to the hilt inside of her, he made three more short thrusts, his knot expanding and tying them together. She let out a snarl of pleasure and pain as she felt his knot expand inside of her, sealing them together, her body trembling in intense pleasure as she came right to the edge of her climax.  
Jorhus let out a guttural roar, his climax washing over his entire body every hair tingling as his seed started to fill her up.  
She panted, letting out a soft desperate whine as she trembled, wiggling against him and grinding her hips against his trapped cock wanting so bad to feel her own climax too. With a loud mewl, she suddenly realized he had his hand slipped back between her legs expertly searching for her sensitive  
clit. Finding the spot, his gentle rubbing is all it took to push her over the edge too. With a loud, pleasured snarl her tight pussy spasmed intensely, milking every last drop out of Jorhus. With a sated grin, he gave her whiskers one last gentle lick as he came  
down from his own orgasm. The knot still tying them together, and knowing full well they would be stuck like this for some time, he pulled her back against him and covered the two of them with his blanket. _Goodnight Kitten_ , he whispered softly in her ear, laying his head down and closing his eyes.

She responded by giving his chin one last loving lick before closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his cock still locked tightly within her. As she nodded off to sleep, the only sounds left in the tent were her contented purrs and the gentle sound of raindrops hitting the roof of the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like.


End file.
